Dragonified
by catphantom01
Summary: As the full moon cast an eerie glow on Danny's room, he was aware of one thing... Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this idea at night and therefore got insomnia.

Don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But if I did... *evil laugh*

* * *

The captured ghost squirms on the ground, pinned by the glowing, green, ghost-proof net tangling it. Pausing for a second, it glares up at its captors with cold green eyes.

Maddie stands up and wipes her brow, grinning at her husband beside her. Jack grins back, and with good reason: they had finally caught that meddlesome ghost that they had been hunting for weeks!

"Jack, did you bring that ecto-tranquilizer?" Maddie asks.

"Got it, Mads!" Jack bellows in his loud, booming voice. Turning around, he proceeds to load an ectogun with the said tranquilizer. Or tries, at least.

Maddie sighs, turns and begins to help him with the weaponry, still giddy with delight at their success. Just imagine! Finally, a full-sized ghost to dissect and study that wasn't a simple blob of ectoplasm. She wonders whether or not it has a body structure, or organs, or…

A ripping sound from behind the pair startles them into turning around, only to see a net with a large hole and an escaped ghost wolf bounding away in the distance, its white tail disappearing into the trees.

After a moment of silence, Maddie quietly asks, "Jack, did you remember to not only ghost-proof the net, but to make it immune to sharp objects as well?"

Jack sheepishly grins. "Sorry, Mads."

Maddie smiles tiredly back at her husband. Part of her wants to strangle him for being so ignorant; the other part wants to reassure him for his blunder.

"It wasn't your fault," she sighs, bending down. Something catches her eye. Tracing her finger through a translucent and slightly glowing liquid on the ground, she adds, "Besides, it looks like we still have some ghost saliva to work with. Get the ecto-containment devices, will you, honey?"

Jack visibly brightens and immediately jogs back to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle to complete his wife's task. Yeah, the ghost had escaped. But it hadn't been a fruitless hunt, after all.

~*~

"How about this one, Danny?"

Daniel Fenton swiveled his head around to see the ectogun Sam was toting.

"No, it looks a bit heavy. We should get something more portable…"

Danny, Tucker and Sam were scavenging the Fenton lab for some more ghost equipment after Skulker had destroyed some of theirs in a recent fight. The halfa sighed and set his lemonade down on a nearby lab table. "Found anything yet, Tucker?"

The African-American in question was currently half inside of a large box. After a few seconds of rummaging, he pulled out a couple of Fenton wrist-rays. "How about these?"

"That's great," Danny applauded as he turned around to pull a box off a shelf. "Keep looking."

Suddenly, the halfa stiffened as his ghost sense went off.

Before the puff of cold air had fully evaporated into the air, the silver rings had already appeared at his waist. A few seconds later, Danny Phantom invisibly phased both Tucker and Sam through the ceiling of the lab.

A few seconds after that, Jack Fenton slammed the door to the lab _open _and sauntered over to the lab table. With a boyish look on his face, he began to mix about various chemicals.

Some time later, redheaded Jazz Fenton peeked into the lab. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Jack proudly held up a beaker filled with a glowing green substance. "This," he announced.

Jazz walked over to get a better look. "What's that?"

"It," her dad replied, "is an experimental ecto-destabilizing fluid. And I'm adding some things to it to hopefully make it work better," he announced.

"Right," Jazz said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like," Jack replied, "this wolf ghost saliva sample from that specter we caught last night. Well, almost caught, anyhow." He raised a test tube. "But I can't use too much, 'cause your mom wants to use some for tests." Carefully tilting the test tube, the ghost hunter let one silvery drop slide into the green mixture before righting the tube and setting it back in place.

Jazz opened her mouth to comment, but Jack interrupted her. "I'm also adding some of this ectoplasmic sample from a ghost dragon we fought last week. I forgot about it until now."

Jack's daughter finally got a word in between his rant. "Dad, what is exactly the purpose of adding all of this?"

"Science, Jazzy! All in the name of science!" Jack crowed, adding the sample.

"Jazzy" rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll be doing homework, if you need me." She strolled out of the lab.

Unfortunately, she neglected the simple fact that her father was unstoppable when on one of his rants.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you all about the chemical composition of…" Jack cried as he rushed off after her, not noticing that his sudden movement had knocked the beaker over. Or that all of the beaker's contents were pouring into Danny's lemonade…

~*~

The fight with the Lunch Lady had been relatively easy. Rather messy, but still easy. They were still picking bits of meat off of themselves when Danny phased them back into the lab.

"At least it's not vegetables," Tucker sighed as he brushed himself off.

"What do you have against vegetables?" Sam retorted, though she already knew the answer.

Danny picked up his lemonade and sipped it while watching the pair bicker for a while. Looking down at the glass, he frowned. "Funny. It tastes a bit different, or something."

"…How can you _eat _that stuff?"

"…How can _you _ingest _innocent little animals_?!"

"…Cows are far from little!"

Danny looked up at his quarreling friends, shrugged, dismissed the odd taste of the lemonade as his own imagination, and continued sipping it.

~*~

Later, at night, Danny tossed and turned in bed, moaning as if having a nightmare. Suddenly, he shot up, panting and sweating. The full moon outside his window cast an eerie glow to everything in his room.

Something was wrong.

Danny's eyes darted back and forth. Something was wrong; terribly wrong. He became aware of an acute burning sensation building in his throat…

Abruptly, pain shot up all four of his limbs. Gasping in pain, the raven haired teen reeled as he glanced down at his left hand.

It had morphed into a black claw.

Danny screamed.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review! Flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is more welcome.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lemonade can be a wonderful thing.

Alright, everyone, I would like to apologize right off for the late update. But hey, I got it in in time for Easter! So cut me some slack. And while you're at it, cut me some cake. Mmm, cake.

...Anyway, enjoy the update...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, [insert witty remark here].

* * *

Danny screamed.

His arm tingled as scales, as jet black as the claw that had replaced his hand, spread up his arm. His clothes seemed to melt into his skin as the scales quickly advanced. Ignoring his pain, Danny quickly yanked away the covers and saw that the same thing had happened to his legs. Horrified, the teen scrambled up onto his knees. He tried to think of anything that could have caused it, anything he could do to stop it, but his brain seemed to have shut down.

So he continued screaming.

A sudden, sharp pain pulsed down his back, causing him to gasp. Danny turned his head to glimpse, just in time, a long, lizardlike tail jet out from under him. It whacked against his headboard before twisting to the side and growing to its full length, the glossy charcoal scales glistening in the moonlight.

Danny swiveled back around again and attempted to get out of bed, but was interrupted when his head suddenly shot forward, his spine elongating into a serpentine neck. He felt his features reshape, the skull remolding as if it were clay. Sparks of agony shot through his nervous system as his face elongated into a reptilian snout. Danny clenched his teeth in pain, his canines slowly morphing into fangs…

Then the wings came. They started as a dull throbbing in his back, right between the shoulder blades, but quickly progressed into a sharp stinging. Danny, still disoriented from the recent modifications to his head, cried out as batlike wings erupted from his back, pushing him down on his hands and knees. They shot upwards, scraping against the ceiling before slowly folding down again.

The pain stopped.

All his bones still aching, Danny dazedly slid out of bed and collapsed on the floor. He panted, trying to regain the strength to stand up, his brain still numb with shock.

Suddenly, a voice from the other room brought him to his senses.

"Danny! Are you alright? I heard screams…"

_Mom! I can't let her find me like this! _The teen hurriedly scurried up, quickly shoved two pillows under the sheets to give the appearance of someone sleeping under them, opened the window, and dove out.

Maddie burst into her son's room. Jolted awake by screaming, she had rushed there as quickly as possible. However, the room showed no signs of tampering. Her son was sleeping peacefully in his bed; everything was in place. The window was open, but maybe Danny had opened it to let in a breeze. Still half asleep, she murmured something about how it was all probably a dream and departed, softly closing the door behind her.

~*~

Danny was falling.

He was used to flying simply by will in ghost form, but met a painful reminder that he couldn't fly just like that anymore. Not in this form, anyway. He scanned his brain for instructions on how to work these stupid wings, but at the same time panic was building inside of him, stifling his thoughts. As the ground rushed towards the unfortunate halfa, he closed his eyes in preparation of the impending doom.

Luckily for him, something clicked in his mind and his wings deployed almost automatically. As if by instinct, he tilted his body up and alighted on a moonlit rooftop, his newly formed talons clicking gently on the hard surface.

All of a sudden, everything that had just happened registered in his brain, like a dam that had abruptly given away to a flood. Danny stopped, stiffened, and slowly turned around.

The first things that caught his eye were the two batlike wings. While the bony structure of the wings was pitch black, the webbing stretched between them was tinted a dark purple. They arched gracefully upward, culminating in a silvery spiked peak.

Danny's eyes followed them down to their base, where elliptical black scales coated his back. They pointed towards his long, serpentine tail, which tapered neatly into a point. At the start of the tail, two white bands, standing out noticeably against the raven shade of the rest of him, glowed in the moonlight.

The halfa slowly turned around again. He hesitated for a few seconds, and noticing a shallow pond of rainwater off on the far corner of the roof of the building, sprinted towards it, subconsciously noticing he was running on all fours.

Skidding to a stop before the small puddle, he peered down at his reflection. The snout of a dragon stared back at him.

His eyes were neon green and glowed slightly. He had still retained his characteristic messy hair, except it extended down his neck in a thin mane and shone white, like in ghost form. His ears were batlike, much like his wings, except more akin to the fins of a fish.

Danny plopped back on his hind legs and just sat there for a while, stunned.

Then, the first thing that came to his mind was: _Dude, this is freaking awesome!_

Excited, the teen dashed away from the puddle and scurried around in circles, laughing as he flapped his new wings and trying to get a better view of his tail. This was too cool! He was a dragon! Imagine that…

…But his elated thoughts melted the instant his second thought entered his mind.

_Will I be able to turn back?_

Ceasing his gamboling, Danny slowed to a halt, despair seeping into his thoughts. He simply stood in place for a while, slowly processing the possible calamity of his situation. The dragon tilted his head and cast his gaze up at the full moon, its bright glow illuminating the dark night sky.

Finally, Danny lowered his head and looked at the ground. _I'll go find Sam,_ he thought. _She must know something about all this._

The halfa walked uncertainly to the edge of the building. After glancing downwards, he gulped and threw himself off the roof.

And fell like a stone.

~*~

After making sure that no, he had not broken several neck vertebrae, Danny groaned and picked himself off the ground. He shook his head to clear it and looked up. Flying was harder than it seemed.

~*~

An uneasy dragon stood at the edge of the building once more, having used his claws to scale the wall. He gulped, closed his eyes and jumped off again, remembering to spread his wings to their full extent.

The first thing Danny noticed was that he didn't fall. He carefully opened one eye and peeked at his surroundings. Just in time, too, since he was about to crash into a wall.

Danny yelped and swerved to his right, only to be met with another wall. After dodging several buildings, he finally learned to angle his body up and fly over them. But he wasn't holding his elevation very well with just gliding. Gravity slowly pulled him down, and at this point he abruptly realized something.

School could be useful after all.

_How do birds fly again? _The dragon thought desperately as he thought back to science class. If only he wasn't a C student. _They flap, right?_

So he flapped, which only made him wobble dangerously in the air.

Finally, he worked out that he needed to partially twist his wings in the air so that he would stay aloft. Rising in elevation, he closed his eyes and let the refreshing breeze run over his black scales. After he had figured out how to do it, Danny realized that this kind of flying was much different than flying in ghost form.

It was much more fun.

Forgetting his worries momentarily, Danny laughed and flew loops in the air as he traveled. He was almost disappointed when Sam's mansion came into view.

Swooping down, the halfa was nearing Sam's window when he was hit with a sharp realization.

He didn't know how to stop.

Danny cried out as he sped towards the wall. He had just enough time to tilt his body into a sharp angle as he slammed into the window vertically, the glass producing a dull clang. The dazed dragon winced from the impact.

After he had cleared his head, Danny peered in and could see Sam's sleeping form. "Sam!" The halfa cried as loudly as he dared.

Except it wasn't the word "Sam" that came out of his throat. What came out was a mixture of a screech and a growl.

Danny's eyes widened. He watched as Sam noticeably stirred, then shot up. Her head turned towards the window, and her eyes widened as well. She dove to the other side of her bed.

_What's she doing? _Danny thought.

His question was answered a moment later when Sam pulled out a nasty-looking ectogun and aimed it at his head.

The halfa yelled and pulled himself away from the window as a green beam smashed through it, barely missing his tail. He frantically flapped away, almost forgetting how to fly again, as similar green beams zoomed through the air beside him, missing him by seemingly millimeters. Danny risked a glance backwards to get a better look at Sam's position, only to be met with an ectogun blast exploding in his face.

As the dragon flew backwards upon coming into contact with the shot, he wearily made note to compliment Sam for her aim if he were to ever become human again.

Danny slammed into a building's roof with a sickening thump and slid a little ways, translucent green smoke trailing from his body. Dazedly, he raised his head a bit, only to see Sam leaning out of her broken window with a Fenton thermos aimed in his direction.

With a cry of surprise, Danny rolled out of the way of the bright blue beam just in time for it to strike the spot he was in half a second earlier. Without hesitation, he flung himself into the air, wobbling uncertainly as he took flight. His energy mostly drained from the ectoblast, Daniel circled around the building and collapsed in an alleyway, exhausted. His wings felt like lead.

What just happened?

* * *

I wanted to make the update longer, but I've been swamped with homework and laziness and lack of creative inspiration lately. XP

But I have planned ahead (Gasp! Planned ahead?!) and you should expect another update soon, if I feel up to it. I'll try to get in at least one update a week.

Best Regards,

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

...Wow. This...this is embarassing.

Alright, guys. I'm really, really sorry. I know I said in the last chapter that there would be weekly updates...and...I'm sorry. Really. Like, really sorry.

So now you probably can't expect when you'll get updates. I do have plenty of story planned out, though, so that's a light side.

Enjoy the update. I tried to make it longer.

Disclaimer: Never try to explain logic to a cartoon. Like, seriously. Oh yeah, and I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The full moon glowed in the dark night sky. In an alleyway, a limp silhouette lay on the ground, partially obscured by two trashcans. The squeaking of rats could be heard somewhere nearby.

Eventually, a pair of wings stretched out from the dark form, followed by a serpentine head atop a long neck. The head glanced around cautiously before inching out of the shadows, its body slowly following.

Danny hadn't expected Sam's reaction. Heck, he hadn't expected himself unable to talk at all. But now that he thought about it, it really made sense, considering the fact that he was no longer human*…_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he mentally scolded himself.

But what would he do now? Based on what Sam had done, going to Tucker was clearly not an option, and Jazz even less so.

_Dora._

Of course! The female dragon ghost was sure to have some answers about all this. He was surprised he hadn't thought of going to her earlier. Danny sighed and shook his head. If only he wasn't a C student.**

The dragon lifted up into the sky, his silhouette framed against the full moon.

The halfa touched down in front of Fentonworks. Glancing around cautiously, he eyed the front door. He had to get in somehow; were there any open windows anywhere?

…Of course. There was the one he came out of, in his bedroom.

Danny looked up at the open window. He backed up a little, and then leapt upwards as far as he could. With one great thrust of his wings, he was in front of his window in an instant. The dragon smirked in satisfaction and dove through the opening. Unfortunately, his tail accidentally whipped to the side and smashed through one of the windowpanes as he was going through, the sharp sound reverberating through the whole house. Danny cringed and stood still, crouched on the ground.

When he heard nothing, he slowly made his way across his room and out into the hallway.

A few light flaps brought him down to the first floor. He scuttled over to the door of his parents' lab, carefully extending his snout in to examine the room. However, the swirling green of the ghost portal was nowhere in sight. What he saw was a steel gate, firmly clamped shut.

Danny groaned. The portal was closed when he needed it most.

He walked over to the mechanism for opening the gate – one that operated on thumbprint recognition. Why did his dad have to install that genetic scanner? He doubted that it would grant him access now.

_Well, it's worth a shot, _the halfa reasoned, and hesitantly placed a paw on the scanner.

A harsh beeping signified that no, it did not recognize his fingerprint.

Danny cringed from the sharp noise. But as soon as it stopped, his acute ears soon detected another sound.

Footprints?

The dragon gasped and turned around to see Jazz Fenton, still in pajamas, standing wide-eyed at the open laboratory door.

Several things happened at once. Jazz's surprised look quickly hardened as she leapt forward and snatched up an ectogun. Danny, screeching in words he knew she couldn't understand, backed up hastily and ran into a pile of boxes, knocking them over.

"Back off, spook!"

After working himself out from under the clutter, Danny wearily peeked out to see a green beam traveling towards him. He moaned and closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

It never came.

Peeking open one eye, Danny saw that the blast had simply hit more boxes on a shelf above him. He thanked his stars that Jazz had such bad aim.

Unfortunately, the boxes above toppled down on him too.

As he was working himself out from his corrugated cardboard mess, the halfa was desperately thinking of a plan to ward off Jazz without harming her and to get in the Ghost Zone at the same time. And then it hit him.

But what hit him wasn't a great idea. It was another box.

Grimacing, Danny rubbed his head. What did his parents put in those boxes, anyway?

But suddenly, he _did _get a great idea, as if the box had knocked it into his brain.

He abruptly sprang forwards out of the pile of cardboard crates, tackling his sister. Jazz hadn't expected this move and gave a small shriek as they flew through the air, colliding with the counter behind them. Danny quickly mumbled an apology as he lifted up her hand and pressed it against the fingerprint scanner. In another second, he was through the swirling green vortex that marked the Ghost Zone.

Which way was Dora's castle again?

Cursing himself for not bringing the map, Danny floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. If only this otherworldly dimension was easier to navigate. As it was, he hadn't seen anything but floating purple doors for quite some time now.

Minor specters occasionally passed him, wailing and moaning. Danny ignored them, mostly, except he sometimes tried to ask one for directions. However, they barely paid any attention to him whatsoever. Once, he tried to talk to a green blob with a pink bow on its head. She took one look at him, shrieked, and flew off in the other direction. People were so uncooperative these days.

All of a sudden, a wave of shrieking, fearful ghosts swept past the dragon, sweeping past and disorienting him. As soon as he regained his senses, Danny moaned and looked for the source of the panic.

He found a large, robotic ghost with flaming green hair.

Just perfect. Skulker.

A grin spread across Skulker's metallic face. "What have we here?" he chortled. "You're mine tonight, dragon ghost."

Danny glanced below him and saw Skulker's Island. Well, at least there was a major landmark for you.

The second he glanced up, he saw a large, blue, glowing net speeding towards him. The halfa shrieked as it wrapped around him upon contact, sending him plummeting downwards. He hit the ground with a sickening thud, the spectral hunter following soon after. He had the same malicious grin on his face.

"What an easy catch. I expected more of a fight from you, prey."

_Oh, you'll _get_ more of a fight, _Danny thought. He ripped open the net with his claws, the blue webbing tearing apart easily. The dragon then turned to face his opponent.

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "So that's how you want to play, huh?"

Danny responded by diving forwards with a screech.

Skulker immediately summoned a large cannon from his suit, which proceeded to shoot four large missiles towards the teen. Danny dodged the first three effortlessly, but was hit by the fourth. Wincing from the resulting explosion, he fell at Skulker's feet. The hunter grinned, and lifting a foot, stamped down on his serpentine neck.

Danny's eyes immediately shot open in pain. Not only that, but the crushing force seemed to have activated something in his throat, as something burning was quickly welling up in his windpipe…

The pressure quickly built until the dragon's jaws were forced open. Green flames erupted from within his esophagus, flaring out in a great tornado of fire. Skulker was forced backwards and disappeared in the dense underbrush, which was quickly consumed by the inferno. The blaze licked away at the jungle around it, quickly spreading to encompass the whole area around.

Danny sat up and coughed hoarsely a few times, small puffs of smoke coming out of his nostrils. He got up and saw that he was in a ring of emerald fire, which was quickly eating away at the surrounding jungle, leaping fingers of flame dancing into the air.

The halfa winced. _Did I really do that?_

However, he hadn't much time to dwell on it, as a small dart zipped out from somewhere behind him and struck him between the shoulder blades.

Fatigue almost instantaneously overtook the poor halfa, who tried to stay awake. Alas, the sleeping drug quickly rushed through his system, and he soon found himself collapsed on the ground. The last thing Danny saw before he passed out was a dark shape slowly emerging from the blazing wall of fire…

Daniel awoke, blearily blinking away sleepiness. His first sensation was one of uncomfortableness. He soon realized that this was because he was upside down.

Not only upside down, but entangled in another blue net with his claws bound tightly with glowing green rope.

Danny sighed.

However, the moment his sigh ended, he became aware of an odd sensation building in his chest. It quickly spread to the rest of his body, encompassing it in a feeling of numbness. He closed his eyes and winced as something inside of him rearranged itself, sending sparks of pain shooting up his spine. When he opened his eyes, he felt…different. And he wasn't taking up quite as much space in the net anymore.

The halfa glanced down at himself and gasped.

His claws were once again hands; talons had transformed into feet. Looking backwards as well as he could, he could see no indication of wings or a tail. Danny blinked to make sure he was seeing things right. No doubt about it; he was back to normal.

The elated teenager whooped. Sure, it was cool being a dragon n' all, but it was good to be back on two feet. And speaking of being on two feet…

Danny phased effortlessly through the net and landed on the ground, relived to be walking upright again. With a grin plastered on his face, the ghost kid transformed and flew off towards home.

* * *

*Human. Halfa. Human sounded better.

**Yes, I am aware that this joke has been overused, like, over 9000 times. But still.

I hate this chapter for some reason. I just...I hate it. Well, not necessarially hate. Just...dislike. I dunno.

I don't think I have much more to say. But I know you do. So click that review button! Even short reviews are appreciated.

Best Regards,

Cat


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY CRAP GUYS. I'M ALIVE. 8D**

**Alright. I'll say right now that I'm really, really sorry and even still this is way too short but I'm leaving for Germany tomorrow and I'll be gone for four weeks so yeah.**

**The thing with summer is that before summer break you think that you're going to finally have time to work on stuff, but when summer gets here you lose all motivation for working on stuff. -A-;**

**WHY DOES FF KEEP ON DELETING MY PAGE BREAKS. WHYYY.  
**

* * *

Was it all a dream?

Danny slowly cracked open one eyelid. The morning sun streamed in through his window, bringing light to the world after the intimidating darkness of night. To Danny, though, it symbolized nothing more than an annoyance. He pulled the pillow over his head and moaned something incomprehensible.

After a few seconds, he gathered enough willpower to haul himself out of bed. Untangling himself from the blankets, he jumped down onto the floor.

"Ow!"

As if he didn't have enough reason to hate getting up, the halfa clutched his heel, glaring downwards at whatever had pierced his heel.

A shard of glass glinted in the sunlight.

A shard of glass…

Danny glanced up to see a shattered window, broken by some sort of heavy blow.

Suddenly, all the events of the past night came rushing back to him.

Danny staggered back a little, almost falling onto the bed again. Shaking his head to clear it, the halfa stared down at the twinkling shard. It flashed merrily, among many other shattered pieces.

Many, _many _others.

Groaning, Danny ran off to find a broom and dustpan.

**-w-**

After cleaning up the window as well as he could without being late for school, Danny Phantom sped through the crisp morning atmosphere towards Casper High. The wind whipped back his snow white hair as the ghostly teenager flew.

He had some business to discuss with Tucker and Sam.

**-w-**

"Sam, Tucker? I have something I need to talk to you guys about."

"What is it, Danny? Was it another ghost?"

Wearily, the hybrid smiled. He really did appreciate the concern of his friends, although they did resemble Jazz at times.

"…No, not in the usual sense." He set his lunch tray down on their designated table outside. His two friends followed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked, a tint of concern in his voice.

Closing his eyes, Danny sighed. "Alright, guys. I'm going to tell you something, and I need you two to believe it. Heck, I can hardly believe it myself. But you guys have to trust me, alright?"

Sam was surprised. Why wouldn't they trust him? "Of course, Danny." _I'll just tell him about the dragon ghost later, _she thought.

"Okay." Danny paused. "I turned into a dragon last night."

There was silence.

"…Wait, dude. You what?"

Danny sighed and ran his hand up through his raven-colored hair. He should have expected this. "I. Turned. Into. A. Dragon. Last. Night," he repeated slowly.

Tucker blinked. "Can you repeat that?"

Danny groaned. "I turned into a _dragon, _Tuck," he cried, throwing his hands up into the air. "Can you get that through your thick skull?"

There was silence.

Suddenly, Tucker broke out laughing.

This was not the response the halfa was anticipating. "Wha…?" he stuttered.

His friend continued to chuckle and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, man, dude, that was funny. You should make jokes like that more often."

"Tucker, I - -"

"I mean, a _dragon?_ That's hilarious, Danny."

"Tucker - -"

"Seriously! How could that possibly –"

"TUCKER! I wasn't kidding!" Danny bellowed.

There was stony silence.

The desperate halfa turned to Sam, who had not spoken. "You believe me, right?"

But her friend's voice was distant in Sam's mind. _That dragon…at my window…last night…_

"Danny, were you…did you…come to my house last night?"

Tucker made a face. "Dude, I knew you liked her, but _stalking _her? Isn't that just a bit extreme?"

Danny glared at the techno geek and nervously turned to Sam. "Um…yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, Danny, I'm really, _really_ sorry…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You didn't know it was me," Danny chuckled sheepishly, putting his hands in front of him.

Tucker folded his arms. "Can someone _please _tell me what's going on?" he declared impatiently.

The other two turned towards him. Danny explained everything that had happened last night (stuttering at the part where Sam had attacked him). When he was done, Tucker raised his eyebrows. "I'm still not sure if I believe you, dude."*****

"Well, I'm not lying," Danny huffed. His voice changed to worry. "But why would all that happen in the first place? I mean, it's not every day – night – that you turn into a dragon or something."

Tapping her chin in thought, Sam reached down into her backpack and pulled out a purple book. "Last night was the full moon." The Goth flipped past a few pages before presenting the text for everyone at the table to see. "Danny, you may have a form of lycanthropy."

The two males blinked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Full moon? Turning into weird stuff? Werewolfism?" She held up the volume and tapped at page 94.

Danny blinked again. "Aw, c'mon, Sam! It can't be that!" he cried. "Besides, nothing happened on _past _full moons."

"True…" Sam thought for a second. "But did anything happen recently that might've caused it? Were you bitten by any ghosts? Cursed with any spells?"

"No, no, and _no_," the hybrid grumbled, shaking his head and reaching for the book. His friend pulled it away.

"Well, in that case, you should probably stay at my house tonight. Just in case it happens again."

"Why your house?"

"Because your parents are ghost hunters."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but instead he sighed and sat back on the bench. "Fine."

**-w-**

"It's 11:56, and nothing's happened yet."

Tucker yawned from his spot on the couch, surrounded by patches of spilled popcorn. "Well, I guess it won't happen, then."

Sam glanced at her watch again. "Not necessarily. I could very well happen at midnight. You're cleaning that up, by the way."

The two seemed oblivious to Danny's anxiety as they talked, as if they were discussing the events of the past school day, and not waiting for their best friend to spontaneously transform into a fire-breathing serpent. The halfa's eyes darted about. "I dunno guys…maybe…maybe it won't happen tonight…last night _was _the full moon n' all…"

"So you're accepting my werewolf theory now," Sam said smugly.******

"I never said that."

"You implied it." She put her feet up on the table and sipped at her soda. "11:57."

Danny twitched. _Deep breaths_, he thought in an attempt to calm himself down. _Deep breaths. It probably won't happen. It probably won't. Not today. Deep breaths. _In spite of himself, he still broke out in a cold sweat. The teen moaned a little and slumped backwards onto the couch.

Time seemed to be taunting him. It seemed like hours since the last minute had passed. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Sam's voice broke into his thoughts: "Aaaand…twelve o' clock!" Tucker and her immediately swiveled around to look at their slightly startled friend.

Nothing happened.

Danny chuckled nervously. Inside, he didn't know whether to be relieved or hysterical. "W-well…I…I suppose it didn't…it didn't…"

His sentence was cut short by a burning sensation rising rapidly in his throat.

Gasping, the halfa reeled as a searing pain stabbed through his body. Clutching his chest, he managed to catch a glimpse of his hand, which was quickly being covered by black scales...

"_Danny!_"

The rest happened in a blur. He didn't remember falling off the couch, but somehow he found himself on the floor. His friends' voices echoed around him; was that Tucker? It sounded like Tucker. His skin itched as scales swept across his body. Something pulsed between his shoulder blades. And that…was that a tail…?

And then it was over.

Danny shakily got to his feet. His emerald eyes met the shocked stares of his friends.

His friends.

_What are friends?_

The girl was closest…she would go first.

A thin line of saliva trickled over his sharpened fangs.

He pounced.

* * *

***Well you wouldn't either. Think about it.**

****HAY GUYS I USED ALLITERATION. (is shot)**

**Okay, I already know what the reviews are going to say, and I apologize beforehand. BUT CLIFFIES ARE SO FUNNNN D:**

**Also note that I overused "he". I'm a terrible writer, aren't I? 8D**

**Well, I don't have anything witty to say at this hour. Review!  
**


End file.
